


hunting things

by winryrockbae



Series: FelixWeek2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, felixweek2020, my tumblr roots are showing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winryrockbae/pseuds/winryrockbae
Summary: Day Five: Supernatural AUSupernatural the show. So shitty motels, cases, hunting, being handsome assholes, it's all here.Saving People, Hunting Things, The (Fraldarius) Family Business.
Series: FelixWeek2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660825
Kudos: 8
Collections: Felix Birthday Week 2020





	hunting things

“I’m so sick of motel food.” Felix crumpled up the vending machine donut wrapper and hurled it at the trash can, frowning when it fell short. They’d been stuck in a run down motel in the middle of East Bumfuck nowhere for a week now and they’d hardly made a dent in their case. The locals were no help to the point of being a hindrance and Felix couldn’t help but suspect that most of them were hiding something. Either that or they were just stupid enough that their lack of braincells was rubbing off on the pair of hunters. 

“Stop throwing your fucking trash everywhere.” 

In an act of defiance, Felix rudely slurped down the remnants of his soda and suddenly hurled the empty can across the room with his full strength. It hit the wall with a satisfying clunk that only caused him to break out a shit eating grin. He sat grinning like the Cheshire Cat, clearly pleased with himself. He was coming down with a case of cabin fever and for him that meant becoming even more unpleasant than usual. 

“I’m going to beat your ass into next week, you little fucking shit.” 

“Oh no, I’m so scared.” Felix’s voice was heavy with sarcasm, cut off when Glenn stood up and with a foot against Felix’s hip kicked his younger brother to the floor. From his place on the musty motel carpet, Felix watched Glenn’s fingers hook around the back of the chair he’d just been occupying and flip it over. A petty response to a petty action, it was overtly clear that they were both sick of this shit town. “Fuck you.” Felix kicked at the chair, but Glenn was already back to the other side of the room with his nose in their notes. 

“Give it a rest. We’re both annoyed. No use in brawling unless you want to take it out to the parking lot.” 

Felix was almost tempted to take his brother up on the offer, but wasn’t in much of a mood to get his ass kicked. He settled for mumbling “fuck you” under his breath before he loudly fixed his chair and plopped into it uncerimoniously. Silence fell between them as they went over their own notes and theories, only broken by the occasional voice outside or the scratching of one of their pens. 

They’d been stuck in this Podunk town longer than they anticipated, their case was starting to rile them up. They’d called Ingrid at the Roadhouse several times for any hints that Ashe might have been able to find through his information network, only for that to lead to a dead end. 

“Isn’t this like that case that Sylvain took care of a few months back?” Glenn spoke up, flipping through another page of their father’s journal. “The vengeful spirit?” 

“There’s no recorded deaths that would produce a vengeful spirit in this place. The most violent thing was the guy who got trampled by his horse. But wouldn’t that sort of a ghost go after horses? Or equestrians at least. There’s not many of them around here.” Felix mused. “No unidentified bodies or missing persons in any area close to here. What if it’s a wendigo, like the one Dimitri got caught up with a few years back?” 

“Nah, these people are going missing from town. Not the woods.” 

Again the brothers fell quiet, the unspoken truth hung heavily between them. If their father was around, he’d be able to piece this case together without breaking a sweat. Rodrigue had been the best in the business for some time, and for all they knew he still was. There were whispers of him here and there, but for the most part they didn’t know if their father was dead or alive. He was on a hunt he couldn’t, or rather wouldn’t, share with his sons. 

“Do you think they’re still in town? It’s been a few days.” 

Glenn hesitated before he answered, a heavy sigh betraying his worry. “No more bodies have turned up. That’s both good and bad. At least no one else has died- but where the fuck is this thing?” 

“There’s nothing tying them together. This case is a fucking nightmare. The security pictures and videos show each victim with a different person in a different location every time. There has to be something that’s connecting them apart from meeting up with random tinder dates.” 

Glenn stood up suddenly, Felix’s rant cut short. “Hello? I was in the middle of talking.” Felix watched as his brother’s lithe form crossed the room in even strides, shifting through the pile of security images they’d had piled up on their shitty fiberglass coffee table. “Glenn? Want to share with the class?” 

“Fuck! This right here!” Glenn held the image up and shook it in Felix’s face. It was the image of the last victim, a young woman leaving a cafe with her tinder date.She wasn’t looking at the camera, but he was. Unfortunately, no one in town knew him or had seen him apart from those at the cafe. Same as the others, which had led the brothers to the consideration that a group of people were responsible. “Look at this!” 

“I could if you stopped fucking shaking it.” Felix snatched the photo out of his brother’s hands. “What about-” He stopped mid sentence, mouth falling open. “His eyes.” 

“I thought it was just shitty camera quality but-” 

“A shifter.” 

“A shifter.” 

* * *

“This is fucking stupid.” Felix grumbled, burger in one hand and cell phone in the other. Across the table, Glenn was making the same repetitive motion with his thumb as the two brothers continuously swiped right. 

“Well we don’t know this thing’s type. I’m way more handsome than you, but I”ll admit you’re prettier than me.” Glenn teased, chuckling when Felix bared his teeth in a snarl. The younger’s response was swallowed as the waitress appeared and topped off their coffees. 

“How are we supposed to know which one is the shifter?” Felix’s voice was low over the rim of his coffee mug, watching with a crinkled nose as his brother continued to swipe. Bored, he watched one of the other waitresses listing off the lunch specials to a group of giggling teenagers

“I assume that they’ll ask to meet up right away.” Glenn’s confidence was catching, and despite his reservations Felix didn’t have any other plan to put into action so this was the only thing they could do. “If he picks me then you have to call me Master Handsome for the rest of the week.” 

“I’d rather rip my own jugular out with my bare hands and feed it pieces to the nearest stray dog. Oh- thanks.” He took the check from the horrified waitress and shoved a wad of cash into her hands without counting. “Let me know if you need any more or whatever. Keep the change. We’re going to sit here for a while longer.” 

“R-right.” She walked away stiffly, blinking in confusion. 

“She was cute, huh?” 

“Eyes to yourself, Glenn. Aren’t you catfishing right now?” Felix dipped his fry in honey mustard and took an angry bite as Glenn’s face lit up. 

“I think I found them. This chick wants to get drinks tonight at the bar down the road.” Glenn waved his phone around in Felix’s face, clearly thrilled that he had been deemed the more attractive brother. 

“Fuck off.” His pride was slightly wounded, not that he’d ever admit it. “Go and get ready for the ball you Cinderella bitch.”

* * *

“Do you have the silver bullets?” 

“Yes.” Felix rolled the ammunition around in his palm for show before making a big deal about individually putting each one into the barrel of the gun. After all, he wasn’t stupid. He knew what needed to be done to take care of a shifter. His brother was in the mirror, tying his long hair into a ponytail. At his brother’s attitude, Glenn looked at Felix in the mirror, two pairs of honey eyes locking. 

“Someday someone is going to beat the fuck out of you and I won’t lift a finger to help.” Glenn told him sternly. 

“Sure.” 

“Try not to let this thing murder me tonight.” 

“No one gets to kill you except me.” 

“Lovely.” 

* * *

Felix sat at the bar, watching as the pretty brunette girl chatted up his brother. It hadn’t taken much to confirm that it was the shifter, a silver ring on Glenn’s middle finger burned the creature when he held it’s hand. Glenn had innocently apologized for the static shock, making a cheesy joke about the electricity between them. 

The shifter didn’t seem to be onto them and the gun with the silver bullets felt heavy in his jacket. Glenn was performing wonderfully, all laughs and bright smiles. Several times he convinced his date to explain something simple to him, laughing when it was explained to him that “No wonder you got food poisoning, you ate raw chicken!” or “Cigarettes aren’t addictive because they make people feel cool, it’s nicotine.” 

It was clear that the shifter thought Glenn was a total idiot, and the way he kept ordering more drinks wasn’t hindering the situation either. 

“I’m such a lightweight, one sip of hard alcohol and I’ll be done for!!” Glenn was laughing loudly, at first seeming adverse to the idea of vodka but quickly giving in. Felix scoffed into his own drink, ice water, as he listened to the lie. His brother could hold his alcohol better than anyone, he’d even drank Dimitri, the towering man-beast that he was, under the table on several occasions. Sylvain had given him a run for his money once or twice, but always threw up first. 

The time in the bar seemed to drag, women and men alike approached him and offered to buy him a drink, each time he declined and intensely watched the football game through the static on the old tv until they left him alone. And then there was movement and he watched as Glenn stood up, tossing an arm around his date as the shifter chuckled and helped him towards the door. 

Felix followed after them at a distance, surprised to find that they didn’t get into a vehicle and the creature was leading Glenn towards a row of old apartment buildings. 

“You live here?!” His brother’s false drunkenness echoed off the streets. 

“No, I just thought we could have some fun.” 

“Ohhhh. I see what you’re getting at, darlin’.”

The pair entered the building and Felix crept in through a broken window, as light and lithe as a cat moving through the shadows. The shifter had clearly made this place a den for a while, there were all sorts of valuables laying around that Felix could only assume were stolen. A sword propped by the door caught his attention, he nearly grabbed it before he remembered his brother. The sword would have to wait. 

Glenn was loud on purpose, knocking things over and laughing as he fell all over the shifter, apologizing every time. It gave Felix enough of a cover to follow them through closed doors and across a patch of broken glass. 

“Hey! Easy!” Glenn’s voice was steady now, . “You’re biting me like you want to eat me. Like a _starving cat_.” 

There were the code words and Felix entered the room with his gun raised. Glenn was crouched against the wall with a hand clasped over his neck, smug smirk on his features. “What?!” The creature shrieked, turning on Felix with its bloody teeth bared. 

It took Felix two bullets to put it down, one to the shoulder and the second one between the eyes. The brothers took a moment to catch their breath, Glenn from being bitten and Felix from the adrenaline of firing off the silver bullets. 

“We gotta get out of here before the police show up.” Felix clicked the safety of his gun on and offered a hand to Glenn, pulling his brother up. 

“Yeah, I don’t think they’d take kindly to two men and a dead girl in an abandoned building. Come on.” The two of them trudged towards the front door, Glenn peering out the broken window that Felix had clambered in through before crossing the hallway and opening the door. “Let’s go, there’s sirens in the distance. One of the neighbors must have called.” 

“Hold up a second.” Felix disappeared, leaving Glenn to watch after him with furrowed brows. He reappeared with the sword in hand, watching the light glint off it before he wrapped it in his coat. “Okay, now let’s go.” 

“I can’t believe you just stole a sword.” 

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> glenn fire emblem call me.


End file.
